An unexpected TREEsome
by Leonification
Summary: This is crack, it's a s the title has a typo in it, yes it is here for a purpose. Do not even try to take that seriously. Also, English isn't my native language so if my writing skills burn your eyes, it's not my fault. Jerome goes to Galavan's halloween party and it takes an unexpected turn.


**An unexpected TREEsome.**

If there was one thing Jerome knew, it's that he shouldn't have come to this Halloween party. Theo Galavan,the billionaire, had invited him and his two friends ,Bruce and Selina, to his Halloween party but what Jerome didn't expect was that Theo was dressed up as a tree. He had little branches coming out of his whole body and a gigantic leaf, probably made in cardboard, was his mask.

"Huh,hello Mister Galavan, I didn't know this was a costume party but I really like your costume, it's very...huh..original" said Jerome, smiling widely.

"Well hello Jerome, I'm glad you like my costume, it took a very long time to make. I did it all by myself! Oh and do you like my house decoration?"

" Yes, I see you painted your whole house in gold, that's not very Halloween like, but I like it, gold suits me" Jerome added with a smirk.

"You know, I'm not really the type of person who does Halloween parties usually, but I want the young people of Gotham to like me. I think they think I'm boring or something, but as a tree, I can't be boring!"

Jerome looked around a little bit just to see a weird guy dressed up as a bush talking to childrens, he thought this was the guy who worked for that guy who walked funny, can't remember his name thought...

"This guy you're looking at, is Victor Zsasz, I wanted Penguin to help me prepare this party, since he is very good with parties, did you come to his coming out party? That was a blast! Anyway he couldn't, he had a date with that policeman,so Zsasz came instead." said Theo.

"A bush huh? You two are very...coordinated on your costumes, a tree and a bush, awesome!"

Jerome walked away and went to the buffet, even the food was gold, and literally! Theo was still looking at him and he saw him and that bush guy talking together. This all looked like a gigantic trap but he didn't care at all.

Bruce and Selina were boring as usual, talking about the weather and shit. Suddenly he heard the tree man shouts "GET HIM" from across the room. And at that moment,Jerome knew he was in trouble. But he knew that when he walked in.

Him and his boring friends started to run across the house and up the stairs. They found a room which was empty, except for a gigantic bed and locked themselves in.

" My god, Theo is fucking crazy! This tree man needs to leaf me alone!" said Jerome and he laughed to himself.

" That's not even funny Jerome" said Selina.

"You need to kill yourself Jerome" said Bruce.

"Yeah whatever I'm gonna sleep for awhile, this bed looks comfy as hell. You two can do what you want: fuck,eat,watch me sleep, you've got a lot of options!"

But when Jerome woke up, he wasn't releafed at all, he was in an empty room, naked, with Theo, still in his tree costume and Zsasz, handsome as always.

"So...we're doing a treesome I assume?"

That pun just makes Theo slaps Jerome with a surprisingly strong force, for a tree.

"Totally, worth it" said Jerome, catching his breath.

Theo didn't answer and just kissed him while Zsasz started to suck the tip of his cock, causing him to moan.

"You know what's good with that costume I have Jerome?" said Theo. "It has a hole in it, just for my princess parts" he added with a smirk.

"Wait what, I want that bush guy to fuck me, not you!"

"What..that's rude! It's not like you have a choice anyway!" screamed Theo with tears in his eyes.

"I'll fuck you later" whispered Zsasz in his ear.

Theo just took a bottle of lube an put way too much in Jerome's ass, obviously he wasn't experimented. He started to fuck him slowly, way too slowly.

" Come on man! Faster!"

Theo quickened his pace while Zsasz was still sucking Jerome's cock.

It didn't took long for Jerome to came with a laugh, all over Theo's tree costume.

" Wait, you laugh when you have an orgasm? That's weird!" said Theo while cleaning his tree costume with tissues.

Jerome didn't answer and fell asleep again.

\- " I'll kill him later I guess, for now he can still be utile" said Theo. " Well Zsasz let's let this angel sleeps while we go entertain the youth of Gotham!" said Theo while moonwalking for the door.


End file.
